Fate of nobody
by Murderous Fuck
Summary: So, it’s about Kingdom Hearts 2. Main characters are Saix and Xemnas…YES IT IS YAOI STORY…VERY HARDCORE ONE TOO! This story contains very strong language and gay sex…read it on your own responsibility. SORRY BAD ENGLISH AND BAD CHARACTERS! I hate Sora!


Fate of Nobody

"We are nobodies. We are unfinished. We don't have a heart…does it mean we don't have feelings and emotions? If that is what it means…there is something wrong with me…" Saix thought as he was walking on dark streets of "The World That Never Was". He looked up to sky and sighed. It started to rain. Saix closed his eyes and allowed little raindrops touch his face. In his mind he was just thinking about his Superior…Xemnas. Saix loved his dark skin, most beautiful glowing brownish orange eyes, silky grey hair...and body of God, hidden behind tight leatherjacket. Xemnas was perfection…and Saix knows it's not normal to feel something like that when you are nobody…just nobody…

"I remember…you once said we don't have any feelings or emotions. That's what I thought then…but now, I don't know what the truth is. If we don't have hearts…why you make me feel so restless and strange? I'm confused…" Saix sighed again. Then, he had feeling that someone was watching him. Saix looked around. There was just darkness and some lost heartless. Still he could hear someone walking slowly at him.

"Just as I thought. I knew I could find you here…" Voice came behind Saix. He froze. His Superior, Xemnas, was standing right behind him. Saix tried to hold himself together; he couldn't just forget his feelings. Finally, he turned around and saw Xemnas.

"Superior, why were you looking at me?" Saix asked. He sounded little bit strange. Xemnas looked him suspiciously before he said anything.

"Well, I have a job for you…if you are alright. Is something wrong? You sound strange and don't look that good either…" Xemnas said and raised his other eyebrow.

"I'm just fine. I need more work, I'm just bored, that's all…" Saix said. Again Xemnas looked at him.

"Okay then. Now, listen carefully…" Xemnas said and started to explain his mission. Saix just didn't get it. He was just looking Xemnas straight to his eyes. Those beautiful eyes…he would do anything for them. Saix felt suddenly so sick and turned his eyes away from Xemnas.

"Superior, I'm so sorry. I can't take that mission. I suddenly feel so sick…" Saix said and quickly created a portal and went through it, leaving Xemnas all alone. Xemnas sighed and looked up to the sky. It was still raining…black raindrops…

"I wonder…what's wrong with him? He has been like this couple of weeks now…strange. Well, better get going, I need to give that worthless number 8 some work…" Xemnas thought and created a portal and disappeared.

In "Castle That Never Was"… Saix was in his own room. He threw his jacket to the floor and fell down to his bed with a bottle of booze. He opened it and drank.

"I don't want to have this feeling. It's so…painful. It hurts me, tears me apart…it makes me want to kill myself…" Saix whined and closed his eyes. He felt so angry and sick.

"What is happening to me…? Am I…a freak?" Saix cried out loud and drank more. When the whole bottle was empty he tore his tight leather pants in pieces and threw his boots away. Under his pants he had light blue thongs. (I just fucking love men with thongs! LOL! XD) Drunk as hell, Saix put radio on and took empty bottle on his hand and used it as a microphone. In radio, Madonna was singing "Like a virgin". Saix jumped all around his room, moved his body (trying to be sexy, I guess...) and started to sing.

"LIKE A VIRGIN! *HIC* TOUCHED FOR THE VERY FIRST TIME! *HIC* LIKE A VIIIIIIRGIIIIIN! WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS! *HIC* NEXT TO MINE! *HIC*" Saix "sang"…at least he tried. In the hallway others heard Saix "beautiful" voice.

"What the hell? Is that…no, it can't be…is that Saix's voice!?" Axel asked from Demyx and laughed. Demyx listened to it for a moment and finally nodded.

"Yeah, that's definitely him..." Demyx said and started to laugh too. As minutes went by, there were Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord behind Saix's room's door. Everyone was laughing so hard. This time, Saix sang Celine Dion's "My heart will go on".

"NEAR, FAR, WHEREVER YOU ARE! *HIC* I BELIEVE THAT THE HEART DOES GO ON! *HIC* ONCE MORE YOU OPEN THE DOOR *HIC* AND YOU'RE HERE IN MY HEART *HIC* AND MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON!" Saix sang louder and louder. Other nobodies were still laughing and rolling on the floor trying to breathe. Finally Xemnas came out of his room.

"What the hell is happening here!? Who is behind that racket!?" Xemnas yelled. Everyone was quiet…except Saix who still sang and cried at the same time. Xemnas sighed and held his forehead.

"I see…number 7! Open the door, NOW!" Xemnas yelled and hit door with his fist. Saix didn't open the door, but he sure answered!

"I WON'T OPEN IT! *HIC* FUCK YOU SUPERIOR! *HIC* FUCK YOU TO HELL AND FUCK YOUR MAMA! *HIC* I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS BULLSHIT! *HIC* SUCK MY BALLS! PIECE OF SHIT! *HIC*" Saix yelled back. Xemnas growled and tried to hold on his rage, but he failed. Others haven't ever seen their Superior so angry before.

"NUMBER 7! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW!! IF YOU DON'T OPEN IT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU, AND THEN I'LL TEAR YOUR GUTS IN PIECES AND FEED THEM TO NUMBER 8! I'M SERIOUS!" Xemnas shouted fiercely.

"What the hell? Why me!? Damn you Superior…" Axel thought bitterly in his mind. For a moment, Saix was silent. Then door opened. Saix threw himself into Xemnas's arms and wrapped his arms around Xemnas's neck.

"My Superior! *HIC* I'm so sorry! *HIC* I didn't mean it! FORGIVE ME, I LOVE YOU MAN! *HIC* I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Saix cried against Xemnas's chest and nearly kissed him. Others were laughing as Xemnas blushed.

"Well umm…I'll just take you to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow…" Xemnas said. He had to drag Saix back to his room because Saix had passed out.

"Cool thongs Saix!" Axel laughed.

"Shut the hell up number 8! Everyone, back to sleep!" Xemnas yelled. Suddenly hallway was empty. Xemnas put Saix in his bed and pulled the blanket on him.

"I really want to know what is wrong with you. This isn't like you, Saix…not at all." Xemnas said and left Saix's room. He closed the door and went to his own room.

In the morning, Saix was puking in the bathroom.

"Shit…I'm not going to drink ever again…" Saix snarled and whined about his head, it hurt so much. Then he went to the shower. He turned water icy cold, rest against wall and sighed.

"This really gets rid of my painful hangover…yeah…I feel much better. Now it's easier to meet Superior…well, I hope so!" Saix thought inside his mind. After a long cold shower, he got dressed and left his room. He knocked on Xemnas's door.

"Superior…can I come in? It's me, number 7, Saix" Saix said and wasn't so sure what can he say to the Superior.

"Sure. Come in and wait, I'm in a shower!" Saix heard Xemnas voice. Saix hesitated little bit, but he opened the door and closed it behind him. He rest against the door and waited for Xemnas. Saix realized that the bathroom door was open. Not so much but still open. From that little gap he saw his Superior's ass and other body parts too. What a sexy body he had…

"Jesus Christ! Superior's ass! And what a nice ass is that! Oh my god, Superior's pen-…what the hell I'm thinking!?" Saix was horrified…but still interested about naked Superior. Minutes went by, Xemnas came out of the bathroom, and this time he had clothes on.

"So, we needed to talk about last night. Would you explain it a little?" Xemnas said toughly. Saix was still shocked about how sexy his Superior was.

"I…I can't explain it. That's why I want you to…get rid of me. I don't deserve to be here or be a part of Organization XIII…" Saix said quietly and couldn't look at Xemnas. Xemnas looked shocked.

"What? You can't be serious. I won't do something like that without a good reason. Saix, tell me what's wrong with you. You have acted strangely so long…I'm worried about you…" Xemnas said with a soft voice. Saix still didn't look at him, he bit his lower lip. In the same time, tear fell down his cheek, he just couldn't hold himself together anymore. Saix fell on his knees in front of Xemnas and took a hold of his jacket.

"Just…kill me…get rid of me…I can't take this anymore…" Saix silently cried and bit his teeth together. Xemnas looked at him and placed his hands on Saix's shoulders.

"I can't do it…because I don't want to…" Xemnas whispered.

"Why..? Are you teasing me or something..? I want to die…I'm nothing else but a trouble! I-…I have feelings that nobodies shouldn't have! That's why I want to die…I'm just in your way…I would ruin all your plans…" Saix finally told to Xemnas, more tears fell down his face. Saix felt so embarrassed, so he couldn't see that his Superior was actually smiling at him.

"Saix…it's not the world's end to have feelings…" Xemnas said and stroked Saix's silky blue hairs. Saix froze; he couldn't move or do anything else. Xemnas kneeled down and touched Saix's jaw.

"Just look at me…it's okay. Even I have that kind of feelings…" Xemnas confessed and wiped away Saix's tears. Saix finally looked at his Superior, Xemnas stared back at him. Xemnas grabbed Saix in his arms and hugged him.

"I want you to promise me something. Don't ever say something like that! I don't want to hear those words ever again! Do you understand how bad that felt!? I don't want to…lose you. You mean so much to me…" Xemnas whispered in Saix's ear and slowly kissed his neck.

"Xemnas…" Saix whispered back and tainted his neck, giving it more to his Superior. Xemnas bit his neck couple of times and stopped for a second.

"It's better to do this on my bed…" Xemnas picked Saix on his arms and took him to his bed. Xemnas set him carefully down to the soft bed and came over Saix's body.

"Don't worry, no one will ever know about this. It's our secret…" Xemnas comforted Saix and kissed his soft lips. Saix responded with wet romantic kisses and licked Xemnas ear, making grey haired man growl. Xemnas pulled Saix's jacket's zipper down, slipped jacket off and slowly touched blue haired man's chest. Saix purred like a cat and bit Xemnas earlobe.

"You got such a great body number 7, I haven't realized that before…" Xemnas whispered with rough voice and licked Saix's body from hip to the neck, making few hickeys on his skin. Saix breathed heavily. So little Xemnas knew what this kind of things did to Saix. Saix snarled beastly, his fingernails grew and his ruthless cry turned on Xemnas. Saix pulled his Superior against the bed and jumped over him. Saix tore Xemnas's jacket in pieces, scratched his Superior's skin and bit fiercely his nipple. Xemnas closed his eyes, gasped and moaned for more.

"My Superior…I want to pleasure you, I'm all yours, my master…" Saix growled softly and slipped his tongue inside Xemnas's mouth, fighting against his tongue. Saix's hand moved around on Xemnas's hard stomach muscles going down to his pants. Xemnas stopped Saix's hand with his own hand. He held it in his hand and kissed it.

"That's nice to hear, Saix, my bitch. I want to make you mine…if you want to make me yours…" Xemnas whispered against Saix's lips and bit his neck passionately, making his neck bleed. Saix screamed for painful pleasure, Xemnas licked his bloody neck. Saix stared his Superior straight to his eyes and snarled with lustful look in his eyes. He breathed heavily and bit his Superior's neck and licked blood away from the bite mark.

"Never go away…just you can keep me alive. You make me feel so important…without you I-…" Saix said before his Superior shut his mouth with his own mouth.

"I won't go away…I'm not going to leave you. We stand together forever and after it…nothing will separate us…" Xemnas promised and hugged Saix, throwing him against the bed and undressing Saix's trousers.

"But now…I want you to enjoy this moment…I want you to remember this moment forever…unforgettable fuckfest…" Xemnas hissed silently, slipping his other hand inside Saix's light blue thongs and doing something very nice to him. Saix gasped in pleasure, hit his body against Xemnas's muscular upper body, scratched Xemnas's back with his long pointy claws, making it bleed fiercely.

"My Superior…don't tease me…please…" Saix pleaded. Xemnas grinned ruthlessly as he heard Saix begging more. He moved his hand again. Saix moved anxiously under his Superior and closed his eyes for pleasure.

"Getting hard, aren't you? My naughty little Saix, just wait for it…just a little longer…" Xemnas whispered in Saix's ear, took his hand away from Saix thongs and got up from the bed.

"What are you going to do…?" Saix asked silently, still breathing heavily. Xemnas grinned at him mischievously and pulled his own trousers away. Saix watched Xemnas as he undressed himself in front of his eyes. Xemnas threw his own pink thongs away with evil laugh. There Saix was. Watching his completely naked Superior with a total awe.

"What do you think?" Xemnas smirked erotically and went closer to Saix. Xemnas pushed Saix carefully against the bed, teasing him with kisses and bites, touching his body everywhere. Saix felt something very hard and long against his crotch. Xemnas just couldn't stop grinning and finally tore Saix's thongs away.

"Oh my god…Xemnas, is that your-…umm…I'm not sure if I can do this…" Saix's blushed, look on his face was little bit sad and painful.

"Hell yeah it is…speechless? Oh Saix…you are so shy and cute. There's nothing to worry about...I'll be very careful at first so you get used to it. Just tell me if it hurts too much. Do you trust me..?" Xemnas asked. He stared Saix and Saix stared back. Both of them had same beautiful glow in their eyes. Xemnas kissed Saix tenderly and snuggled against his neck.

"Well, do you trust me?" Xemnas asked again. This time, Saix smiled at him and responded to his kiss.

"I trust you…my Superior…" Saix answered. Without any other words, Xemnas turned Saix lying on his stomach to the bed and lift his hips little bit up from the bed.

"What a cute buttocks you got there Saix…" Xemnas teased his blue haired lover and laughed.

"Shut up dickhead and fuck me already!" Saix snarled furiously.

"What did you just called me? Dickhead? What an insult…you are so going to get it…" Xemnas threatened and slowly stick his hard cock inside Saix. Saix puffed and moaned in pain.

"Superior…that hurts so much…oh shit...AH CRAP!" Saix groaned, tears of pain run through his face. Xemnas stroked Saix cheek.

"It supposed to hurt…in the first time it hurts even more. Try to resist the pain and concentrate in the best part…when it starts to feel good…" Xemnas said, trying to comfort Saix who was in great pains.

"Okay…I'll try…just get on with it…" Saix said and screamed again in pain. Xemnas felt sorry for Saix's pain, but continued. After few minutes, Saix was relaxed and he started to enjoy…he enjoyed even more when Xemnas talked dirty things in his ear. Xemnas wrapped his right hand around Saix chest and with left hand he touched Saix hard cock. Xemnas kissed Saix back of the neck; he bit it and made some hickeys on it.

"Xemnas! More, give me more! Please! Don't make me beg anymore! My Superior!" Saix yelled for orgasmic pleasure and breathed heavily. His horny Superior started to smirk and he fucked Saix even harder…so hard that anyone in the hallway could hear it.

"OH SAIX! NGH! YOU ARE SO TIGHT! JUST PERFECT FUCK!" Xemnas yelled and moaned loudly.

"IT'S MY PLEASURE, SUPERIOR! DON'T STOP! YES! YES! GIVE ME SOME MORE OF THAT!" Saix moaned back. In that moment, poor Demyx was in the hallway. He had just heard his boss having sex with another man.

"Oh…my…FUCKING GOD!" Demyx thought in his mind and quickly ran away to tell others what he had heard…

After many hours of rough and fierce fuckfest, Xemnas was lying on the bed. Saix was on top of him and rest his head against Xemnas's hot and sweaty chest. Still, tired Saix was smiling.

"That was unbelievable…" Saix whispered. Xemnas smiled and stroked Saix hair.

"Glad you liked it after all…I was worried that it was just a painful memory in your life and you would like to forget it…" Xemnas said and sat up. Saix grinned and hit Xemnas with a pillow.

"Never! It was wonderful; I don't want to forget it. I want it to stay forever in my mind…" Saix said.

"Great. What about your beautiful ass? Is it fine or totally "broken" after that fuckfest…?" Xemnas asked and got another hit from the pillow.

"You know what? You are an idiot! And because of that, you have to take me with you to the cold shower…" Saix snarled. Xemnas just laughed, grabbed Saix in his arms and dragged him to the bathroom. Xemnas turned shower on, cold water rained on him and Saix.

"Put me down already!" Saix growled. Xemnas smirked and kissed Saix couple of times before he let Saix go.

"Are you sure you can stand on your feet after all that fucking?" Xemnas asked and teased Saix by squeezing his ass. Saix winced and bitchslapped Xemnas's cheek.

"Don't you dare to touch my ass after you fucked it so hard that I can hardly even move…or you won't survive it alive…" Saix hissed angrily. Xemnas just couldn't help it; he just grinned and held his cheek.

"Oh, will you really get that dangerous? Now I'm interested…" Xemnas whispered near Saix's ear.

"Don't push your luck, Superior…" Saix warned Xemnas for the last time…and so Xemnas did his last thing. Xemnas squeezed Saix's ass again…just more roughly. Saix was silent…then he turned around and watched Xemnas. Pure death glowed in his eyes. Cold sweat fell over Xemnas skin.

"OH SHIT!" Xemnas screamed and quickly ran away. Saix was in his crazy bitch mode and ready to spank Xemnas ass with his weapon, Claymore! He chased Xemnas all around his room…and out of the room. They ran naked at the hallway. Saix just cackled like crazy, Xemnas whimpered and tried to avoid Saix's Claymore. For the bad luck…they were heading to "The Kitchen That Never Was"…where everyone was having a breakfast.

"Believe it! I heard Superior and Saix having sex!" Demyx still tried to prove others what he had heard.

"Interesting…still, we won't believe it until we see it…" other nobodies said together…when suddenly, their Superior flew through the kitchen door and fell down to the floor. Then Saix came and spanked Xemnas ass with Claymore.

"YOU LIKE THAT, DON'T YA, YOU SICK BITCH!?" Saix growled beastly and spanked Xemnas even harder. Xemnas screamed in pain and tried to beg for mercy. Others stared at them with eyes wide open and jaw down the floor. After many minutes merciless spanking, Saix turned normal and finally realized that everyone had just seen everything.

"Oh shit…umm…just continue whatever you were doing here..!" Saix said in a panic and dragged Superior with him away from the kitchen. After few seconds…

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" Nobodies were screaming. In Xemnas's room, Saix and Xemnas got dressed.

"I'm so sorry Xemnas…I just couldn't control myself…well…now everybody knows…" Saix tried to talk peacefully, so Xemnas wouldn't hurt him…badly…

"Tseh…no can do. It just happened…" Xemnas mumbled as he pulled his leather jackets zipper up.

"Now…let's get back to work and try to forget that, okay?" Xemnas said and he disappeared with Saix…

Couple of days went just fine…until came that fateful day. In the beginning everything was just fine. Saix was happy and so was Xemnas. They were just so in love and stuck together. Wherever they were, they were always together. Then…Xemnas gave Saix a mission. He told Saix to wait for Sora and his idiot friends to come and then eliminate them.

"Can I be sure that you can handle it?" Xemnas asked. As always, he was worried about Saix.

"Of course I can. You don't need to worry about it. Even thought, he is the keablade master, he isn't match for me. You can trust me, Superior…" Saix said confidently. Xemnas sighed and placed his both hands on Saix's shoulders.

"I'm just worried, okay. I don't want anything happen to you…you are sure you can do it?" Xemnas insured for the last time.

"Yeah, yeah. I can do it, stop worrying about me, I'll be fine. Now I have to go and finish Sora and his friends. Just wait until I come back…" Saix said.

"And Xemnas…I love you…" Saix whispered against Xemnas lips and kissed him. Then he smiled mysteriously and disappeared. Xemnas stared place where Saix had been few seconds ago.

"I really hope you'll be alright, Saix…" Xemnas thought should he go after him or just trust in Saix and let it be. He decided to trust Saix and disappeared. Saix was waiting Sora and the others in his own place. He looked up to the beautiful Kingdom heart.

"Soon…we won't be nobodies. We will finally be…completed…" Saix thought in his mind. After many hours, Sora came. Of course it was beginning of huge fight. They fought many hours; nobody couldn't tell how this battle finally ends.

"I must win. I must do it for my Superior, my Xemnas. He trusts me, I can't disappoint him now…" Saix thought many times…still, his hard will of winning crushed in pieces. Suddenly, Saix felt so warm, then so cold. He slammed Sora further away with Claymore. Then it slipped and dropped to the ground. Saix couldn't breathe so well any more. He felt so much pain inside him. Saix walked few steps, lifted his hand up to the Kingdom hearts. Pure tears of pain fell on his cheeks.

"My Superior…I'm sorry, I have failed you…please forgive me my failure…and weakness…I just couldn't win…" Saix whispered with trembling voice. After those fragile words…Saix vanished in the air. On the tower, near Kingdom heart, Xemnas stood in front of the heart. He felt something strange. Suddenly, Xemnas winced and held his heart with his hand.

"What happened..? I feel so…Saix…is he alright? No…he can't be gone…SAIX!" Xemnas shouted from the bottom of his lungs. Somewhere in darkness…Saix was there all alone.

"Didn't I just die? Where am I? If I have to spend my time in here, I want to know what this place is! Argh…this is full of shit. I want to go back! I want to see Xemnas again…I don't want to lose him…not now…not because of some stupid little runt like Sora! I can't die because of him…" Saix said sadly and walked anxiously all around in darkness, staring at the ground. Xemnas was still holding his heart, he couldn't realize that Sora was right behind him; ready to do the same thing he did to Saix…KILL HIM. Saix lifted his look from the ground and hold his heart which was in stabbing burning pain.

"Xemnas! I'm supposed to be the one that should protect him! I can't let anything happen to him! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Saix screamed. Darkness changed into the light. Sora rushed quickly towards Xemnas, who didn't care anymore, he had already lost everything. When Sora was going to impale Xemnas, his keyblade didn't go that far. It stopped in Saix upper body, impaling him completely. Xemnas turned around and saw what had happen. With his willpower and love, Saix had come back and saved Xemnas from his death. Blood leaked all over Saix's jacket and ground. Xemnas stared Saix with a great shock. Young brunet keyblade master pulled his keyblade away from Saix.

"No one…will hurt…my Superior…not even keyblade master who thinks he is so "good". Your "goodness"…MY ASS…" Saix growled. Before he collapsed to the ground, Xemnas managed to grab Saix in his arms. Sora and others just stared what was going to happen.

"Saix…Saix! Stay with me! Open your eyes!" Xemnas pleaded. Saix opened his eyes for the last time. Saix was smiling very weakly, but it was the most beautiful smile Xemnas had ever seen. In the same time he saw the most beautiful eyes, Saix's eyes were full of sorrow, pain and sadness…still so beautiful in Xemnas eyes…

"Xemnas…I promised to protect you, no matter what…I promised that before I fell in love with you. I'm your bodyguard, remember? It was my job to protect my Superior…I couldn't just let it happen…" Saix said with faint voice. Xemnas held Saix tightly in his arms; his tears fell on Saix pale cold face.

"If I wouldn't give you that order…you wouldn't have to die…not now…we were so close…" Xemnas said, same time he silently cried more.

"I know…but I can't take this pain anymore…and I'm tired. I don't want to leave you, but I have to. I hope…you get your heart…I'm happy for you…and you know what? I don't die without a good purpose. Remember, together we stand forever and after that…and together we fall in the end of time…" Saix whispered. He closed his eyes, his head bent against Xemnas's chest and his body didn't hold back, it was relaxed and heavy.

"Sa-…SAIX!" Xemnas cried and kissed his dead lover's bloody soft lips for the last time…and he didn't care that Sora had seen it all. He tasted metallic bitter blood in his mouth. Xemnas stroked gently Saix cheek.

"You wanted a heart…even more than I did. It would be so wrong…if you die without getting it. You deserve it more than I do…you gave your life because of me…I shall pay it for you with a heart…" Xemnas said silently. Saix body started to fade away.

"Before that…I'll have to deal with that little runt…just wait for little longer, Saix…" Xemnas whispered to Saix, although he knew that Saix didn't hear it anymore. Xemnas set Saix body carefully to the ground and looked at Sora with painful look in his eyes. Slowly he began to walk towards Sora…

"Tell me Sora…is it wrong to want a heart? Is it wrong when you want to be completed, full and somebody? Is it a crime..? " Xemnas hissed as his own weapons, Aerial Blades appeared in his hands. Just as he thought, Sora didn't answer… because he couldn't do it. Xemnas was ready to kill, so were Sora and his idiot friends. Xemnas was all alone against Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, King Mickey and even Kairi…other organization XIII members were dead, thanks to Sora. That's where the battle began. It looked so impossible to win all of them…still; they were weaker than Xemnas who was full of rage. Dead and slowly fading away Saix encouraged him.

"Your sacrifice, Saix…I'll fight for it till the end…" Xemnas growled as he fought against Sora and his friends. Don't know how many hours they fought, until that little runt's friends were out of the game. They were killed and slaughtered by Xemnas. Xemnas didn't show any signs of mercy. NO MERCY FOR THE BASTARD THAT KILLED HIS LOVE. Xemnas grinned; his grin was so smug when he saw Sora who looked so angry and pissed.

"Now…do you understand how I felt when Saix died? DO YOU? I think you do. Revenge is all you can think about now…but are you man enough to kill me?" Xemnas muttered and another fierce battle began. No one showed any mercy. All they both wanted were revenge. Someone just has to die…and that someone was…Sora. After many bloodstained hours, Sora was as dead and cold as Saix who still wasn't completely faded away. Xemnas looked down on Sora and snorted.

"That's what happens when you challenge me…" Xemnas said bitterly and walked to Saix body. Carefully he picked Saix up and turned to watch Kingdom Heart.

"So much blood…so much tears…so much sorrow and pain…how much more he has to suffer before he gets what he deserves..!? A heart..!" Xemnas yelled at Kingdom Heart. Light of Kingdom Heart acted strangely. Light of Kingdom Heart turned into lightstrings. They wrapped around Saix and pulled him inside Kingdom Heart. Same they did to Xemnas. Inside of the heart, everything was so bright and beautiful. Xemnas realized he was standing on a meadow. Meadow full of white flowers…and far away from him was Saix...alive. Xemnas stared him and Saix stared back. Saix was smiling again…

"Saix? Are you really there?" Xemnas asked. Saix nodded and stretched his hand towards Xemnas. Xemnas ran as fast as he could…but he never reached to Saix hand. Kingdom Heart exploded…it was completely destroyed, so was the world inside it. Everything beautiful died, ground disappeared in darkness. Still Xemnas tried to get to Saix.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP! SAIX!" Xemnas yelled as darkness was swallowing Saix too. Saix just smiled sadly at him and mutely said his last words.

"_Goodbye forever my Superior…this is the fate and end of nobody…_" Saix lips moved and he faded in the darkness. After Saix disappearing, Xemnas couldn't fight against darkness.

"If I can't have him…it's all over…" Xemnas whispered and closed his eyes. He disappeared in darkness too, never finding Saix again, staying as heartless nobody forever…in oblivion…

"_Together we stand, now and forever. Together we shall fall after end of forever…"_


End file.
